


The Moonlit Stroll

by slytherinxpride



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fiction, Graphic Description, Horror, Insanity, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Short One Shot, Short Story, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxpride/pseuds/slytherinxpride
Summary: She was taking a moonlit stroll in her neighbourhood. The young woman was a curious individual and entered a mysterious house despite her instincts telling her not to. This house, the sight that came into her vision was horrifying. However, the population will never know about the happenings of that night, only one person knows and will never tell.





	The Moonlit Stroll

It was a dark and stormy night, I was taking a walk, simple isn't it, but tonight a sensation of dread filled me.

I clutched my phone tightly in my sweatshirt pocket. 

Taking a stroll in the moonlight was a regular occurrence for me, it usually helped me get a good night of sleep. 

For some reason, I decided to go in a different direction than normal. The street was in total darkness except for the occasional lightning despite the absence of rain. I stopped walking at the sight of a sinister, wooden house on Sang-Lys alley. Despite my better judgement, I approached the menacing house.

With an unsure step and unsteady hand, I knocked on the grimy door, waiting for a response that never came.

I entered and the house was in pitch blackness. 

The smell of the house was pungent. I could see a dusty and rancid living room and a door directing to the kitchen. The floor felt slimy underneath my feet. I opened the kitchen door and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw blood. 

The crimson liquid was everywhere. Cockroaches, spiders, snakes were stalking every corner, sending shivers of disgust down my spine. I was horrified, looking at the foul sight.

I stood frozen in terror, looking at the acrid mess in the kitchen before I ran, trying not to be sick. I made the decision to mount the creaky stairs. I got an eerie feeling when I heard strangled whimpers coming from above.

I continued to walk.

I halted my step when I heard a blood-curdling scream and an unearthly crackle. It came from the closed door in front of me. In a momentum of courage, I opened the door, to reveal something that would make the devil himself frightened. 

The room was made of rough stone walls that were covered with pictures, knives, ropes, weapons, a desk covered in papers, a stone dais covered in terrifying things, multiple poisons and I couldn't believe the rest of what I was seeing.

I didn't even realize that I was trembling and unable to move because of the fear that was inside me. I was really scared when I saw a person. 

The woman was a pretty blonde with soft brown eyes that were probably once full of warmth but they were now dull and lifeless, dressed in a torn red dress. She was filthy, bloody and battered, releasing only quiet sobs that were wracking her broken body, but this was not the worse.

A man with wild gray hair, insane violet eyes, his willowy frame covered in a black cloak was looking at me with a dangerous glimmer in his eyes and a crazy smile.

"What are you doing here, little girl, walking in the night, alone?" He said in an unpleasant voice, while holding a bloody knife

"I was only taking a midnight stroll, sir" I stuttered in obvious fear.

"A stroll, how lovely! Nevertheless, why come near my house? It is known for the venomous and terrifying feeling that resides in it." The madman laughed in a maniacal manner

She did not know how to respond to this. This man was making multiple unknown emotions erupt inside her mind, body and soul.

However, that was the last thing she heard before everything went black

"Ayla Michelle Black's body was later found on the front lawn of her family home. The once beautiful young woman with raven black hair and icy blue eyes was lying dead on the wet grass. The corpse showed signs of extensive torture and significant amounts of acid and strychine in her blood. We send our regrets to her grief-stricken parents, Tessa and Christian Black" - Vancouver's local news report


End file.
